wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Stars are only Visible in Darkness
Oarfish is happy and content. As the daughter of a noble and a retired general of the royal army, she'd have to be, right? Queen Anemone is ruling the kingdom peacefully. No wars breaking out, no nothing. Some of the more action-seeker type dragons are bored, but who listens to them? But when both Queen Anemone and King Pike are assassinated, and her eldest and only daughter takes charge of the kingdom, trouble starts seeping into the kingdom. Of course, the general public is kept in the dark. All the same, other royalty, the mass of princes and nobles have been facing attacks from a mysterious force of SeaWings, rebels- or are they? Oarfish finds out vital information- but to silence her, this group attacks her family. She escapes with the help of an imprisoned MudWing mercenary named Varzea, and with his help, Oarfish will topple this conspiracy...right? Oarfish The daughter of a noble and a retired general, Oarfish was raised in a relatively spoiled fashion. She often expects to get what she wants, and when she doesn't, it can't be said Oar reacts in the best way. But she will learn to carry her own weight when her home is attacked, and she sets out on her quest to restore honor to the Kingdom of Sea. '' '' Varzea A MudWing mercenary, Varzea was imprisoned and convicted of the murder of a pearl gatherer that happened to get on the wrong dragon's nerves. He isn't the nicest dragon, but it can be said he has remotely good morals. In his field of work, Var has his fair share of scars over the years. Although he is relatively good with dragons, Varzea refuses to accept help from anyone and everyone. He was rescued from prison by a panicking Oarfish, seeking help from her attackers. Koi A similarly red/piebald SeaWing dragoness, Koi is Oarfish's mother, a minor noble living close to Queen Megalodon. She died in the attack on her home, along with her mate, Suchomimus. '' '''Suchomimus' Oarfish's father, Suchomimus was a general of the royal army, retired early due to his untimely decapitation of his front legs. He was a well respected figure before his death, murdered by rebel SeaWings who had attacked Oarfish's home. Hen The only surviving member of Varzea's sib group, Hen was the runt of the litter, the smallest despite being a female. While Varzea left in pursuit of a job in mercenary business, Hen sought out another sib group to join as an unsib. A rather large troop welcomed her with open wings, and over the years, Hen has become a very successfulness florist, and found love with a Sea/Ice hybrid who shares her love of nature. Swan A mute SeaWing/IceWing hybrid who traveled to the Mud kingdom to escape punishment for a crime she didn't commit, Swan fell for a MudWing florist named Hen, who taught her the value of the flora around them. She is currently in a relationship with her. Akhlut A SeaWing/NightWing hybrid, and the current leader of the resistance force who's goal is to stop the unlawful SeaWing rebels from toppling the kingdom's society Queen Megalodon The queen who claimed the throne after her animus mother's untimely death, Queen Megalodon has... Questionable morals. As far as anyone knows, she hadn't inherited Queen Anemone's powerful animus magic, but she makes up for it in her incredible fighting skills, learnt from her father, King Pike, the most skillful lanceman in the Sea Kingdom, and far beyond. Ningen An exiled IceWing, Ningen is a traitor to his own tribe, proving his supposed loyalty to the Kingdom of Sea, taking up position as a strategist in Megalodon's army. Mahamba A cowardly MudWing assassin and Varzea's former partner in crime, Mahamba abandoned the mercenary the second trouble showed up for them, instead opting to join Feargrip and Lift. '' '''Feargrip' Feargrip, along with her partner, Lift, are some of the first dragons to develop ships, able to outrun any normal SeaWing. These two pirates are often found raiding islands in the Bay of a Thousand Scales. Lift textCategory:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Genre (Adventure)